


Shampoo and Green Tea

by InterstellarBlue (nagi_schwarz)



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 12:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21099128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/InterstellarBlue
Summary: Moon Bin is an unpaired Sentinel, keeping his powers on the downlow so he can be part of ASTRO and stay out of trouble.His gifts get him into trouble anyway.





	Shampoo and Green Tea

As a general rule, Bin kept his use of his Sentinel powers to a minimum because he had no Guide, and he didn’t want to risk zoning out. His parents had always warned him about it very strongly, and he’d always listened to them, but his sense of smell was something he’d always relied on even before he realized he was a Sentinel, and so he kept it dialed up to where it had been ever since he was a child. 

Sure, sometimes he’d dial up his hearing and eavesdrop on important conversations between their managers and instructors and other important company figures, but for the most part he kept his senses on “normal”. Of all the ways he’d imagined his senses getting him into trouble, it wasn’t like this. 

After practice one day, Myungjun plopped down beside him and Bin said, without thinking,

“Have you been using Jinwoo’s shampoo?”

Jinwoo was across the room in a second. “You’ve been using my shampoo?”

Myungjun’s eyes went wide. “Me? What? No!” He shook his head vehemently. Then he looked at Bin. “Why would you say that?”

“Because you smell like Jinwoo’s shampoo,” Bin said automatically. 

Everyone on the team knew Bin was The Sniffer. Minhyuk was The Chef. Dongmin was The Alarm Clock. Jinwoo was The Leader. Myungjun was The Laugh Machine. Sanha was The Guitarist. 

Jinwoo smacked Myungjun on the arm. “How could you? You know it’s expensive and hard to find.”

“But I didn’t!” Myungjun protested. 

Jinwoo grabbed his shoulder and shoved him toward Bin. “Sniff his hair.”

Bin recoiled, because they’d all been practicing hard and they were all sweaty and smelly. “No! Look, maybe it was a mistake. All those bottles in the shower - he might not even realize he did it. Besides, you - you smell like Myungjun’s green tea.”

Myungjun drank green tea the way other people drank coffee. 

Fury sparked in Myungun’s eyes. He smacked Jinwoo right back. “Yah! No one else even likes my green tea. You couldn’t have drunk it on accident.”

“But I didn’t drink any,” Jinwoo said. 

“If Bin says you smell like my tea -”

Bin launched himself to his feet to escape before the fight could really escalate. It was Minhyuk and Sanha who had to separate them in the end. 

But they didn’t talk to each other for the rest of the night, which made the team’s tiny, cramped apartment a very frosty affair indeed. 

Dongmin, who’d been away on a separate schedule most of the day, noticed the tension immediately. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Myungjun stole some of Jinwoo’s shampoo and Jinwoo stole some of Myungjun’s green tea,” Sanha said in a low voice, but not low enough. 

Jinwoo and Myungjun glared at each other from opposite corners of the den. 

“It got worse from there,” Minhyuk said quietly. 

Dongmin considered for a moment, then nodded. “Let’s let them sleep it off. Things should be back to normal tomorrow.”

Things were, thankfully. No one had to walk on eggshells, which was good, because they had an early wake-up call for a variety show and had to scramble to dress and get to the shop to get their makeup and hair done before shooting started. 

Of course, on the variety show they all had to show off their special talents, which resulted in Bin being blindfolded and asked to identify his teammates by smelling their hair. 

When it was done, the hosts asked how he knew. 

Bin was a Sentinel. He just  _ knew.  _ But he wasn’t about to announce that in front of eleven cameras when not even his team knew what he was. 

“Well, they all smell different.” Bin struggled to put his gift into words. “Jinjin-hyung has really nice shampoo.”

Jinwoo smirked. 

“Rocky smells kinda like...seafood.”

Minhyuk just shrugged. “I don’t know why.”

“Eunwoo is sort of...scentless.” At least, his hair just smelled like hair and not endless layers of product. 

“MJ-hyung smells like green tea, and Sanha smells like a baby.” Bin silently apologized to Sanha, but Sanha just beamed. 

“What do we smell like?” the hosts asked. 

Once again, Bin spoke without thinking. “Sour and kind of like...rubber?”

His teammates burst out laughing, but the hosts looked insulted, and Bin apologized immediately, but then the hosts laughed and everything was all right. 

After that, it was back to the practice room so they could nail down the choreography for their next comeback. They danced hard for two hours and then took a break. They split up for supplies - Minhyuk and Sanha for food, Bin and Dongmin for drinks, Myungjin and Jinwoo to find a fan for them to sit in front of. 

Bin and Eunwoo donned caps and headed to a nearby convenience store, and together they hauled bottles of water, coffee, green tea, and cola back up to the practice room. 

Their practice room was in the basement and accessible by an exterior door, which was handy so they didn’t have to go through the main company building and get delayed by paying respect to and exchanging pleasantries with company officials and staff. 

Bin turned the door handle with his elbow and nudged the door open with his shoulder - and saw Jinwoo had Myungjun pinned up against the wall. 

He dropped the water bottles and was across the room in an instant, wrenching them apart. 

“Yah! I thought you were done fighting.”

Dongmin closed the door quickly and took up watch at the little window in the door. 

Myungjun and Jinwoo gaped at him, breathing hard. 

“What?” Jinwoo asked. 

Myungjun squirmed in Bin’s grip but was too short to actually hit him. “Idiot! We weren’t fighting.”

“Then why were you -?” All of a sudden, Bin knew. He released them and stepped back. “You - that’s why you smell like Jinwoo’s shampoo. And you smell like his green tea.”

Jinwoo turned bright red but said nothing. 

“Is everything all right?” Dongmin asked anxiously. 

Bin said, “They were kissing.”

Dongmin’s eyes went wide. Myungjun and Jinwoo leaped at Bin, smacking him. 

“We were trying to keep it quiet!” Myungjun snapped. 

Bin flinched back. “I’m sorry! I just - I could smell you on each other.”

Jinwoo peered at him. “You really  _ are _ The Sniffer.”

“We won’t tell anyone,” Dongmin said quickly. “We promise.”

“Tell anyone what?” Sanha asked, coming into the practice room laden with pizza boxes. 

Myungjun threw his hands up. “We might as well tell the entire team.” Then he jabbed a finger at Bin. “Just so you know, this is all your fault.”

“How is this my fault?” Bin protested. “I didn’t push you at Jinwoo and say ‘kiss him’.”

“If you hadn’t insisted we partner up for the stupid candy kiss game on that variety show a couple months back -” Myungjun fell silent, blushing. 

Jinwoo reached out, curled his hand through Myungjun’s. 

Bin blinked at them. “I’m...sorry?”

“Your nose is like a secret weapon,” Minhyuk said, and Bin flinched.

That was why he’d never told anyone outside his family he was a Sentinel. The government saw Sentinels as weapons. 

But the others laughed, and everyone swore to keep Myungjun and Jinwoo’s secret, and all was well. 

Bin decided not to tell anyone the day he noticed that Minhyuk smelled like Sanha’s baby powder. 

**Author's Note:**

> Also written for the comment_fic prompt: "Any Sentinel fusion, Any, The Sniffer."
> 
> Obviously I watched too much Idol Weekly for my own good.


End file.
